Dirty Schoolgirl
by Mr.Pickles
Summary: Hermione walks in on Ron while he is 'beating his meat'. Awesomeness ensues. Rated M for...everything.


Hermione raced up the spiral staircase, panting. The sprint from Herbology to the Boys Dormitory at the top of Gryffindor Tower had taken a toll on her. Sweat protruded down her face, and she anxiously tried to blot away the slight stains on her collar.

She needed to see Ron. _Now._

She could barely contain herself when she imagined the look on his face when she spilled the news. Would he be happy? Shocked? Disgusted?

Nevertheless, she needed to be the one to tell him. Not Harry. Not Ginny. Her, herself.

_I'll surprise him_, she thought slyly. _Catch him when he isn't looking._

She laid a hand on the great wooden door, and slowly pushed it open, wincing as it creaked slightly.

_Clap, clap, CLAP._

The sounds resonated through the room, followed by a groan. Not of pain, though, certainly not. A powerful, triumphant groan. One filled with pleasure.

Hermione peered into the room, confused. All of the bunks were empty, save for one, tucked in the left corner of the dormitory…

She suppressed a gasp.

A pale skinned boy with flaming red hair lay spread out on the bed, his legs spread out before him. He was fully naked, from head to toe, and his right hand was outstretched, his rough fingers working hard to yank his cock up and down, heavenly sounds echoing from his mouth as his penis vibrated.

Her first thought was to run. Pretend she'd never seen this. Erase the experience from her mind completely, so as not to embarrass both of them. But something held her back. A rushing wave of feelings was sweeping over her, transmitting chills that became electrical volts through her veins.

She'd never felt so horny in her life.

For six years she'd known Ron Weasley, the lazy ginger kid who she'd once loathed and now took as one of her most prized friends. Never had she imagined his cock to be so big, hard, menacing, _beautiful_.

She wanted it. She wanted his cock, his balls, his ass, his face, his _body_, pressed against hers. She wanted him to feel her up, lick her, fuck her, cum for her…she needed him.

She might never get this chance again, to walk in on him naked, all alone, hard as a rock. She was sure she could do this. She was positive.

Without another moment's hesitation, she walked into the room.

Ron didn't see her at first. He was staring dreamily at the ceiling, all the while playing with his cock, moaning. It was only when he leaned up to wipe away a faint cum stain that he saw her, smiling sheepishly, her hands behind her back.

Ron's face was suddenly alight in horror. He looked from his cock to Hermione and back again, panicking. There was no way out of this one. Maybe a memory charm?

"Her…Hermione, I…"

She giggled, sticking her tongue out a bit, doing her sexiest pose for him. "Oh, relax, Ronald. We're all familiar enough with each other here, aren't we?" Her big brown eyes began to fall downward…

Ron instinctively covered his cock, sheepishly turning to the side. "Not this familiar."

Hermione smiled mischievously, slowly inching toward him. Ron suddenly flopped on his stomach, willing to expose his rear in exchange for his front.

She placed a soft hand across his ass, rubbing smoothly. She bent down and kissed his left cheek, then his right.

Ron shivered, burying his face in his pillow. He was yelling at her to leave, but she wouldn't have it.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Hermione cooed. "I'd really like to meet your little friend down there, you know. Perhaps you'd introduce me?"

Ron didn't move.

Hermione giggled again, though this time a bit devilishly. "Oh, Ronald." She pulled her wand from her cloak and muttered, "'_Levicorpus!'"_

Ron stifled a scream as he turned over in midair, landing on his back. Hermione was pleased to see that he was harder than ever, his cock vacant.

Before he could argue, she was on him, bending down next to the bedside. With a last reassuring glance at Ron, she took hold of his cock. Damn, was it warm. His skin soared through her hand as she caressed it, grinning in admiration. Ron wasn't arguing anymore. Instead, he was staring at her, eyes wide, grunting and moaning in unsuppressed pleasure as she felt him.

She leaned evermore forward and licked the tip of his magic wand, tasting the faintest traces of premature cum. She glanced up at Ron, and now he was urging her on, experiencing the greatest sensation of his life as she guided his magic wand into her mouth and closed her lips, teasing him to the point where he had to squirm to prevent an early admission.

She was done fooling around. With one last lick, she tossed away her robes and climbed up on top of Ron and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Ron, pouncing on the chance, went straight for the buttons of her shirt, easing them off. With each one more beautiful cleavage was revealed. Ron's eyes widened even more, and Hermione purred as the last button was undone, and the most marvelous tits on the planet spilled out in front of him, beautiful domes, vacant, her sweet nipples waiting for him. She dragged off her shorts and tossed them aside as well. Then her panties slid off.

The moment had arrived.

Ron felt a jolt of excitement. He'd never gotten this far before. Not even close. His cock was stone hard as he put his hands on her wonderful breasts for the first time. _So soft. _He leaned in and tentatively licked her nipples, which made her yelp in pleasure.

"Now," she begged. "Fuck me now."

Ron thought for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes, yes, please, Ron, do it!" she piped.

He entered her pussy with much finesse, and proceeded to bounce her, watching closely as her tits bobbed up and down with each entry. Hermione yelped and screamed and moaned. She could certainly ride cock better than a broomstick.

The only thing better than her pussy was her anus. He hit her from the back, much to her pleasure, and then flipped her over and continued pounding.

For what seemed like centuries they experimented, fucking in different places around the room, getting more and more familiar with each other's bodies. At long last, after nearly two hours, Ron withdrew, panting. Hermione smiled. This was what she'd been looking forward to the most.

She got on her knees in front of him, shaking her frizzy hair out of her face and opened her mouth plea fully. Ron gladly obliged, jacking off harder and faster than he ever had before. In mere seconds—quite possible a Gryffindor record time—his cannon fired full blast, a wave of pearly white cum slapping her in the face, protruding down into the corners of her mouth. She zealously lapped up her dessert, sucked off the last droplets from Ron's cock, and then flopped on her back, content.

Ron hit the floor too, panting. "Wow," he whispered, to no one in particular.

Hermione giggled. "That wasn't so bad, now, was it, Ron?"

Ron shook his head, eyes wide. At long last, he turned to Hermione, sneaking a last look at her body and said, "What did you want, anyway?"

Oh! She'd almost forgotten, with all that had happened.

She smiled devilishly. "I fucked Malfoy, Ron."


End file.
